An audio transducer, such as a loudspeaker, converts electrical energy into acoustical energy to generate sound. A loudspeaker includes at least one driver mounted into an enclosure. A typical driver includes a magnet and a voice coil with two leads. The voice coil may be wound cylindrically around a tube-like cylinder coupled to a diaphragm supported by a suspension. In this way, the voice coil may be configured to move back and forth substantially along an axial direction. The two leads from the voice coil may be connected to an audio amplifier that provides current through the voice coil that is a function of the electrical signal to be transformed by the driver into an audible, sub-audible, or subsonic pressure variation. As the electrical signal from the amplifier passes through the voice coil, the interaction between the current passing through the voice coil and the magnetic field produced by the magnet causes the voice coil to oscillate in accordance with the electrical signal and, in turn, drives the diaphragm and produces sound. As such, the driver converts the electrical signal source into acoustical energy to produce sound.
A loudspeaker system typically includes a driver housed in a ported enclosure or a sealed enclosure. The ported enclosure has an opening or openings to allow sound waves to push in and out of the enclosure as the diaphragm of the driver oscillates back and forth. With the sealed enclosure, however, air inside the sealed enclosure compresses and expands as the diaphragm oscillates back and forth.